gugur
by hiirei
Summary: Di saat bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran dan suhu mulai menghangat, perasaan dalam hati Midorima justru gugur dan berubah menjadi dingin. [MIDOAKANTOLOGI #3 - Spring]


Tumpukan-tumpukan salju di jalanan, pepohonan, dan atap-atap rumah mulai mencair. Suhu yang dingin kian menghangat.

Musim salju telah terlewati, digantikan musim semi yang membuat pepohonan kembali hidup. Menumbuhkan daun-daun dan bakal bunga yang akan mekar nantinya.

Sayangnya, di saat bunga-bunga cantik itu bermekaran dan hangatnya udara musim semi dapat dirasakan, perasaan Midorima Shintarou justru gugur, hilang lenyap, dan mendingin.

.

.

.

.

gugur

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lain yang didapatkan.

warning: akamido / akashi x midorima. teiko era. boys-love.

MIDOAKANTOLOGI #3 - **Spring**

.

.

.

.

Midorima tidak seperti teman-teman sebayanya yang sibuk memikirkan percintaan. Dia tidak menaruh banyak perhatian pada kaum hawa.

Tidak ikut mengintip ke ruang ganti perempuan.

Tidak menaruh kaca di bawah kursi gadis paling cantik di kelasnya―tentu untuk mengintip isi rok pendek si gadis.

Bahkan tidak membeli majalah mesum seperti milik Aomine Daiki.

Sejak saat itu, terkadang Midorima terpikir akan orientasi seksualnya. Karena setahunya, teman-temannya pasti melakukan hal-hal tersebut.

Seperti Kise yang pernah ia pergoki menaruh kamera di ruang ganti perempuan.

Atau Kuroko yang sedang menonton _video_ mesum dengan wajah datarnya.

Bahkan Murasakibara yang pernah mencuri lihat majalah milik Aomine.

(Dan kini ia tahu, penyebab mengapa ia tidak berkeinginan melakukan hal seperti itu karena memang ketertarikannya sudah tidak pada perempuan.)

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda berambut merah yang kini sering mengusik ketenangan Midorima.

Mereka tidak berada di kelas yang sama, hanya kenal karena klub basket. Tapi ada saja cara―yang dianggap Midorima―menyebalkan untuk mengganggunya.

"Kau tampak keberatan. Tapi bukankah kau tidak memiliki teman juga di kelasmu? Aku hanya ingin memakan bekal bersama, sendirian tidak menyenangkan."

Tutur katanya lembut, tapi menusuk. Pemuda itu terlalu terus terang, dan Midorima jadi tahu perasaan Kuroko kemarin saat Akashi berkomentar tentang diri pemuda tersebut.

Yah bukannya Midorima peduli.

Akashi cerewet, pemuda bersurai hijau itu menyetujui perkataan rekan berkulit tan-nya dalam diam.

Cerewet, banyak omong, tapi sayangnya lama-kelamaan Midorima jadi menyukai suara itu.

(Sudah lama juga ia tidak lagi mendengarnya, kapan terakhir kali Akashi berisik seperti itu?)

* * *

Midorima tidak terlalu suka perubahan. Baik dalam dirinya, lingkungannya, atau orang sekitarnya.

Itulah mengapa ia sangat kecewa ketika mendapati irisnya menatap manik heterokrom yang asing, siapa dia? Dia bukan Akashi, dia bukan kaptennya yang ia kenal, dia bukan―

* * *

Dia teringat, dulu pernah berucap bersama Akashi di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Waktu itu sedang musim semi, kalau tidak salah tepat tiga tahun lalu.

"Kau dan aku―rasanya kita saling melengkapi." ujar pemuda bermarga Akashi itu. "Apa kau pikir ... kita bisa seperti ini selamanya?"

Manik delima itu menatap lurus iris zamrud. Yang ditatap sampai lupa cara bernapas.

"K-kupikir begitu. Tapi bukan berarti aku selalu memikirkannya."

Tawa pelan terdengar, "Kuharap, sampai musim berganti kita (...)."

* * *

Musim semi kali ini, perasaan yang pernah tumbuh dalam hati Midorima sudah mati. Layu. Akan dicabut sampai ke akar karena sudah tidak berguna.

Midorima pikir ini saatnya ia berhenti.

Midorima tidak terlalu suka akan perubahan.

Ia menjaga agar tetap menjadi dirinya.

Tapi lingkungannya akan terus berubah. Dan semakin lama, ia rasa ia benci.

Musim semi tahun ini, tepat tiga tahun saat pertama kalinya ia tahu orientasi seksualnya bergeser. Sejak ia mengucap di bawah pohon sakura bersama Akashi.

Dan tepat hari ini pula, di musim ini, perasaannya gugur.

Karena dia rasa, untuk apa mencintai orang yang bahkan sudah ... kehilangan nyawa?

Manik hijaunya menatap nisan di hadapannya. Nisan yang beberapa minggu terakhir sering dia lihat. Nisan yang baru ada sejak musim salju lalu.

Sejak tanggal duapuluh Desember.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Ini musim semi, Midorima." senyuman terukir di wajahnya. "Kurasa perasaanku padamu juga mulai tumbuh dan akan bermekaran."_

.

.

.

END


End file.
